


how to tame your dragon

by carveredlunds



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Free Verse, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, Possibly Unrequited Love, Relationship Study, and summaries, how do you tag poetry, i cried, i seriously suck at tags, just gimme some love please, on lucy’s part?, this poem actually hurt to write wow, this poem is really just about how in love natsu is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carveredlunds/pseuds/carveredlunds
Summary: a poem from natsu’s pov about his feelings for lucyi suck at summaries, but come cry with me please





	how to tame your dragon

**Author's Note:**

> before we beging, check out this awesome playlist that helped me finish this poem:
> 
> http://8tracks.com/asphyxiates/you-move-through-the-room-like-breathing-was-easy
> 
> was really tempted to title this “you move through the room like breathing was easy” bc of it but i made it an epigraph instead
> 
> anyway, enjoy and send me some feedback!! i appreciate any and all opinions! :-)

_you move through the room_   _like breathing was easy_

 _–_ ”angels” by the xx

 

us two, we're endangered species:

celestial goddess and dragon king.

you are the heavens and i am fire.  
you dance across the stars and i have no hope of keeping up,  
but i do.  
as an asteroid or a comet or any number of cosmic objects, i don't know how, but i keep up.  
i rage and burn and chase,  
and you…

you frolic,  
your only cares in the universe: to love and to shelter.

you shift the galaxies with just your eyes,  
you plant seeds of light in everyone you touch and they sprout and grow with every laugh, every smile, every blush.  
and you don't shine, but you glow. you radiate.  
you ignite a flame in everyone around you, creating supernovas across the universe with simple words and soft touches.

you love.  
with every fiber of your being, every ounce of cosmic dust inside you,  
you love  
and the universe opens up  
and you become  
_everything_.

but while you love, i destroy.

i wreck and ruin and ravage.  
i leave chaos at every turn,  
but these hands only create fire and every touch consumes.

but i do it only for you.

i only ever want to protect, only ever want to keep _you_ safe.  
magma flows through my veins, but my fire only starts when danger claims your light– that light that warms even the coldest of hearts, that deserves to be protected.

there was a time where the tales of my destruction made men laugh. i was called the _salamander_ and my strength was seen as a flight of fancy only spurred on by my recklessness.

but the moment i met you, i became a _dragon_.

when your naked and vulnerable soul was threatened for the first time, the embers inside of me erupted to annihilation and i razed everything in my path.

i was a wildfire or a sun, never to be contained, except for by you.  
you are the only one who can quell the soul of the dragon inside of me.

because you read me like the pages of the books you write and you save me at every turn and all i am isn't enough to pay you back for that, so i will be protecting you for the rest of my days.

and always, i will become exactly what you need.

  
one day, our story will go down as a legend and people will wonder how dragons could ever be tamed.

our descendants will tell them, “with a sincere heart and a give-em-hell attitude.”

 


End file.
